Three-dimensional packaging of DNA exerts previously unimagined regulation of the organism by controlling processes such as development, sex determination, the DNA damage response, and cancer. Although old in concept, chromatin is perhaps the newest frontier of genome research. Over the past 26 years, the ACCC has evolved as an important forum for bringing together established and young investigators from around the world in an informal atmosphere conducive to intellectual dialog, the sharing of ideas, and discussion of current emerging issues in chromatin research. This highly successful meeting has accommodated new, cutting-edge topics that are driven by the participants themselves. Special attention is paid to applications of new technological advances. Multi-year funding is being requested to continue these meetings on an annual basis. The meeting begins on a Thursday evening and ends on a Sunday noon with a panel discussion. There are 6 sessions, each of which is chaired by a leader in the specific topic covered in the session. Funds are being requested to support travel and accommodations for the speakers, provide travel awards and scientific awards at the meeting. The meeting aims to foster scientific exchange of current ideas and themes in chromatin research by providing an intimate forum. This forum is designed to foster interactions and collaborations, and to identify unresolved questions in chromatin research and future research directions. In the past, all of the speakers and participants have attended without compensation. Due to increasing fiscal pressure, this is no longer possible. However, the invited speakers for the 2005 conference will commit to the conference, pending NIH financial support. The choice of settings for the future meetings will remain at Asilomar conference center to preserve the positive attributes of the informal setting.